My Sweet Little Angel - Baekhyun Chanyeol Story
by Hanazaki Chiori
Summary: Baekhyun kecil yang selalu kesepian, Baekhyun kecil yang selalu menderita. Bolehkah anak itu mengharapkan sedikit saja kebahagiaan?


_**Your little hand's wrapped around my finger**_

_**And it's so quiet in the world tonight**_

_**Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming**_

_**So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light**_

_**To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret**_

_**I'd give all I have, honey**_

_**If you could stay like that**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Title: **My Sweet Little Angel  
**Author: **Hanazaki Chiori

**Pairing: **Baekyeol

**Genre: ** Angst ; Hurt & Comfort

**Rating: **M

**A/N: **Nggak tahu ini masuk drabble atau ficlet, author bikin ini terinspirasi sama lagu Never Grow Up dan novel yang berjudul a child called 'it'. Dan walaupun nggak ada banyak adegan Baekyeol, disini nyaris semuanya point of view nya Baekhyun demi kebutuhan cerita, semoga reader puas ya ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

Namaku Baekhyun

Seharusnya Byun Baekhyun.

Aku tidak berani memakai margaku karena papa dan mamaku akan marah,

Mereka tidak mau mengakui keberadaanku.

.

Apalagi Papaku yang mungkin malah menganggapku tidak lebih dari seonggok sampah yang menjijikkan.

.

Bagaimana dengan Mama?

.

Kerap kali Papaku menjambak dan meludahi Mama setiap kali ia selesai menendangku. Aku tidak suka perlakuan Papaku terhadap Mama. Karena Papa menyakiti mama.

.

Tapi kenapa setiap kali aku mencoba mendekati Mama dan memberikan sedikit kata – kata dari mulutku yang bahkan belum dapat mengucapkan lafal 'R' dengan benar, beliau selalu memberikan pandangan menusuk untukku. tidak ada pelukan untukku.

.

Bahkan Mama selalu mendorong, menjambak, bahkan menamparku keras - keras sampai aku jatuh terjungkal.

.

"Anak haram pembawa sial kamu! Aku menyesal melahirkanmu! mati saja sana! Singkirkan tanganmu dariku! Aku tidak membutuhkan sentuhan dari tangan kotormu!"

.

_Mama, anak haram itu apa?_

.

_Kenapa Mama memukulku dengan kencang?_

.

_Apakah aku ini anak yang nakal?_

.

_Aku hanya ingin menenangkanmu, menghiburmu dan membuatmu sedikit tersenyum karena aku._

.

_Apakah caraku untuk menenangkanmu itu salah?_

.

_Maafkan Baekhyun, Ma... _

**.**

**.**

_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**_

_**Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little**_

_**Oh darling, don't you ever grow up**_

_**Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

"Mama...! Baekkie gambal ini di sekolah tadi!"

.

Aku menapakkan kakikku yang kecil dan kurus ini dengan bersemangat, menyusul keberadaan Mama di dapur, dia tampak kusut dan menderita. tapi dia adalah Mamaku yang cantik dan aku sayang.

.

walau sesering apapun dia memukuliku.

.

"Apa ini?"

.

_Datar_. Ekspresi yang selalu ia tunjukkan terhadapku.

.

"Gambal aku, papa, mama!"

.

Aku mencoba menampilkan deretan gigi susuku yang selalu dipuji lucu oleh guru guruku di sekolah.

.

Ia mengambil gambar itu dari tanganku dan melihatnya sejenak.

.

_Mama mau apa? Jangan Ma, tolong jangan sobek gambarnya _

.

Airmataku meleleh untuk sekian kalinya, mungkin aku belum mengerti kenapa aku menangis.

mungkin aku tidak tahu kenapa hati ini rasanya sakit sekali.

.

Gambar yang kukerjakan dengan susah payah.

selama seminggu gambar itu aku kerjakan,

dan aku bersikeras kepada guruku untuk tidak mengumpulkan gambar yang seharusnya jadi milik sah wali kelasku dan membawanya kerumah untuk ditunjukkan kepada orangtuaku.

.

_"wah. baekhyun pintar sekali. kita bingkai yuk gambar ini..."_

_._

_"anak baik. papa suka pada gambarmu."_

.

Angan – angan, impian dan khayalan yang pecah seketika

hancur berkeping - keping

.

Angan – angan sederhana milik seorang anak kecil yang dengan tega dihancurkan sampai lebur tak bersisa.

.

Isak tangis, tamparan dan benturan kembali terdengar.

.

Dinding rumah seakan menjadi saksi kepala yang begitu saja diantukkan kepada dirinya.

bahkan jika dinding itu bisa memilih, ia akan memilih untuk mengubah dirinya menjadi lebih lembut dan empuk, agar anak mungil yang malang itu tidak kesakitan dan menangis meraung raung karena dirinya.

**.**

**.**

_**I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart**_

_**And no one will desert you**_

_**Just try to never grow up**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_._

_Ma, aku kedinginan..._

_._

_Pa, aku takut..._

.

_Mama, sudah seminggu ini mama pergi dan papa semakin marah padaku ma..._

_._

_Baekhyun mohon cepatlah pulang ma... _

_._

_Papa selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan selalu memukuli Baekhyun, ma..._

_._

_Baekhyun takut kalau papa sudah membuka celananya dan menyuruh Baekhyun untuk memasukkan itu nya kedalam mulut Baekhyun._

_._

_rasanya aneh ma, Baekhyun takut..._

.

_mama, baekhyun mohon mama pulang... Baekhyun takut ma..._

_._

_Bahkan Baekhyun tidak diijinkan untuk sekolah lagi sama Papa ma..._

_._

_Baekhyun ingin sekolah..._

_._

_di sekolah tidak ada yang memukuli Baekhyun, tidak ada yang menyakiti Baekhyun... _

_._

Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi lantai keramik dibawah kaki anak ringkih itu.

Perut yang keroncongan. Rasa yang begitu sakit bahkan untuk dialami oleh anak berumur kurang dari delapan tahun itu.

.

Dosa apa yang diperbuat olehnya yang bahkan belum mengenal dosa?

.

Perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh ibunya dulu, kenapa harus dia yang menanggungnya?

.

Lelah menangis, anak kecil itupun tidur, meringkuk di pojok kamarnya yang bahkan tidak diberikan kasur yang keras sekalipun.

.

tidak peduli anak itu akan mati kedinginan.

Hanya Tuhan yang masih tetap menjaga dan merawat anak itu dalam diam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room**_

_**Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home**_

_**Remember the footsteps, remember the words said**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wah, anak yang lucu. kamu lapar ya?"

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan tatapan kosong, tapi senyumnya sedikit mengembang melihat dua orang mahasiswi didepannya yang tampak baik padanya.

.

"ini, Nuna punya permen lollipop. ambillah kalau kau mau"

.

Anak mungil itu menggeleng, ia tidak boleh mengambil apapun yang bukan miliknya atau-

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah tengil?!"

.

_-atau tidak ayahnya akan menghajarnya habis - habisan._

.

"Pergi kalian! Anak haram ini tidak membutuhkan apapun dari kalian!"

Dua orang mahasiswi itu berlari menjauh dari si pemabuk tua yang menyeret Baekhyun yang tengah meronta ronta kedalam rumah.

.

Tuhan memang tidak pernah tidur

.

Sepandai pandainya kau menyembunyikan bangkai, suatu saat baunya pasti akan tercium bukan?

.

begitulah sekarang ini. saat ayah yang kejam ini lupa menutup jendela kamarnya. Mungkinkah karena ia sedang dalam kondisi mabuk?

.

Adegan demi adegan busuk telah direkam oleh dua gadis itu.

.

Adegan dimana Baekhyun kecil yang manis di pukuli, dijambak, diinjak namun sekaligus dicium dan disetubuhi dengan kasar.

.

Dua gadis itu saling berpandangan dan sepakat melaporkannya ke pihak berwajib.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun.

memeluk boneka besarnya yang diberikan oleh salah satu dari dua Nuna yang baik hati itu.

teman teman dari panti asuhan tidak satupun mau bermain dengannya karena tubuhnya penuh luka bakar dan luka lebam. mereka takut..

apalagi Baekhyun adalah anak yang pendiam.

bukan, bukannya ia tidak mau berbicara, atau sombong.

Ia hanya takut...

Karena setiap kali ia mengeluarkan suara, kedua orangtuanya akan memukulinya dengan kasar.

Baekhyun tidak mau dipukul lagi.

makanya ia memilih untuk diam

_._

_Suster, maafkan Baekkie ya. _

_._

___Baekkie bukannya_ tidak mau menerima sentuhan suster.

_._

___Baekkie_ bukannya sombong atau tidak mau disentuh.

_._

___Baekkie_ hanya takut, kalau suster menyentuh _Baekkie_, suster akan memegang bagian bagian tubuh _Baekkie_ sehingga Baekkie tidak merasa nyaman.

_._

_Maafkan __Baekkie_ kalau _Baekkie lebih memilih untuk tidur di lantai_.

___Baekkie_ hanya takut,

_karena __Baekkie_ tidak boleh menikmati tempat yang nyaman.

_._

_kalau __Baekkie_ melakukan itu, papa akan menyundut dengan rokok atau mengoleskan tangan _Baekkie_ dengan minyak dan membakarnya perlahan.

_._

___Baekkie_ takut disakiti lagi.

_._

_meskipun kalian mengatakan tidak akan pernah menyakiti __Baekkie_ seperti yang dilakukan Papa dan Mama...

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart**_

_**And no one will desert you**_

_**Just try to never grow up**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey! Hyung bawakan banyak mainan untuk kalian!"

.

"Chanyeol Hyung datang! Chanyeol Hyung datang!"

.

Baekhyun tampak penasaran. _mainan? Baekkie belum pernah dibelikan mainan! Baekkie mau mainan!_

.

Hatiku tersenyum riang gembira, tapi wajahku tetap datar.

aku berjalan perlahan mendekati orang tampan yang dipanggil Chanyeol Hyung itu,

_._

_bolehkah Baekkie meminta satu mainan saja? mobil mobilan?_

.

_seperti milik teman Baekkie di sekolah dulu._

.

_punyanya sangat bagus._

_satu buah mobil mobilan saja._

.

_Baekkie mau. bolehkah?_

.

"kau mau ini?"

.

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku untuk menatap ahjumma yang berbicara kepadaku, cantik sekali.

.

_seperti mama_...

.

ia menyodorkan sebuah mobil mobilan bagus untukku, masih didalam kotak.

.

aku ingin tersenyum lebar, menunjukkannya sederetan gigiku yang kecil dan rapih.

_tapi tidak bisa._

wajahku tetap datar, dan aku memiringkan kepalaku.

.

_bolehkah?_

_bolehkah Baekkie memiliki ini?_

.

papa bilang aku tidak boleh punya mainan karena aku anak nakal .

.

_tapi __Baekkie_ ingin.

.

air mataku menggenang di pelupuk mataku.

.

siap untuk turun kapan saja.

.

Ahjumma yang cantik itu mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih tanganku dengan lembut.

.

_jangan sentuh __Baekkie_, _Baekkie _takut...

.

Aku merasakan sebuah sentuhan yang lembut, dan membuatku tidak lagi merasa takut. Ia menaruh mobil mobilan itu di tanganku.

.

"ini milikmu. kau bisa memainkannya kapan saja kalau kau mau." Ujar Ahjumma itu dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

.

aku menggenggam mobil mobilannya di tangan kecilku.

.

Kemudian ia berdiri,

.

_tidak._

_._

_Apakah __Baekkie _akan ditinggalkan lagi?

_._

_apakah ahjumma akan pergi meninggalkanku seperti mama dulu?_

_._

_Jangan pergi. __Baekkie _mohon...

_._

___Baekkie_ takut sendirian...

_._

Refleks, Baekhyun menggenggam erat ujung bajunya yang cukup panjang untuk diraih olehnya.

.

dia menoleh kaget melihat anak yang mungil itu, kedua bola matanya tampak membulat dan memohon,

.

"...mama..."

.

"Park Chanyeol, berminat untuk mempunyai satu adik yang manis?"

.

Chanyeol menatap anak manis yang masih menggenggam erat ujung baju sang Ibu, lalu tersenyum manis dan berjongkok tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

.

"tentu saja aku mau."

.

**.**

**.**

**Won't let nobody hurt you**

**Won't let no one break your heart**

**And even though you want to, please try to never grow up**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

.

.

**A/N : **maap gaje T^T RCL please. Tapi Bashing dan Flamming nggak diterima.


End file.
